Heretofore, it has been found commercially cumbersome to put designs such as graphics on the face of a screen formed by slats or louvers. In the past this has been attempted by painting, printing and the like, none of which has been commercially expedient for a multitude of reasons.
It is now proposed to accomplish this with slats which are multi-layered over at least a part of their length, said multi-layered slats being coordinated with other multi-layered slats to form designs in the face of the screen.
It is thus an important object of the present invention to provide a means for creating designs on a screen formed by the slats of a venetian blind.
These and other objects are accomplished by a louver system consisting a plurality of slats forming a screen, individual slats being multi-layered over at least a part of their length, said multi-layered slats being design coordinated with other multi-layered slats to form graphics in the face of the screen.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawing wherein: